Surgical stent have been known which can be surgically implanted into a body lumen, such as an artery, to reinforce, support, repair or otherwise enhance the performance of the lumen. For instance, in cardiovascular surgery it is often desirable to place a stent in the coronary artery at a location where the artery is damaged or is susceptible to collapse. The stent, once in place, reinforces that portion of the artery allowing normal blood flow to occur through the artery. One form of stent which is particularly desirable for implantation in arteries and other body lumens is a cylindrical stent which can be radially expanded from a first smaller diameter to a second larger diameter. Such radially expandable stents can be inserted into the artery by being located on a catheter and fed internally through the arterial pathways of the patient until the unexpanded stent is located where desired. The catheter is fitted with a balloon or other expansion mechanism which exerts a radial pressure outward on the stent causing the stent to expand radially to a larger diameter. Such expandable stents exhibit sufficient rigidity after being expanded that they will remain expanded after the catheter has been removed.
Radially expandable stents come in a variety of different configurations to provide optimal performance to various different particular circumstances. For instance, the patents to Lau (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,514,154, 5,421,955, and 5,242,399), Baracci (U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,741), Gaterud (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,882), Gianturco (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,771 and 5,314,444), Termin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,277), Lane (U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,029), Maeda (U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,767), Marin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,477), Khosravi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,515), Jessen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,739), Hickle (U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,480), Schatz (U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,984), Fordenbacher (U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,662) and Wiktor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,732), each include some form of radially expandable stent for implantation into a body lumen.
Each of these prior art stents suffer from a variety of drawbacks which make them less than ideal. For instance, many of these expandable stents are not particularly flexible and they have a central axis which remains substantially linear when the stents are not yet expanded. Such lack of flexibility makes the stent difficult to thread along arterial pathways for proper positioning within the body of the patient. Another problem which is exhibited by each of these prior art stents is that when they are expanded radially, an axial length of these stents is decreased. Even the patent to Lau (U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,154), although it teaches a stent design which attempts to limit axial contraction, still exhibits some axial contraction, especially at one end thereof.
When a surgeon is positioning a stent within an artery or other body lumen, it is critical that the stent be positioned precisely where the surgeon desires the stent to be placed. A common occurrence with prior art stents is that the stent will be precisely located where desired before radial expansion and then when the stent is expanded, its axial contraction will cause the stent to not be finally located precisely where desired. Such a mis-location problem is compounded by the fact that most stents can only be easily expanded and not easily contracted once expansion has occurred.
Additionally, it is often difficult, even with state of the art medical imaging equipment, to accurately determine the location of a stent during implantation thereof within a body lumen. This difficulty in determining exactly what the position is of the stent compounds the problem of accurately locating the stent where desired. Accordingly, a need exists for a radially expandable stent which exhibits little or no axial contraction when radially expanded and which can be easily located by medical imaging equipment during the stent positioning process.